思い出 Omoide Memories
by 999sea9
Summary: Tai always wanted to be with Sora, but the barrier between them is too strong. What will happen to this couple. A TaixSora FanFic


思い出 Omoide (Memories)

* * *

><p><strong>A TaixSora Digimon FanFic by 999sea9<strong>

**Forever TaixSora**

* * *

><p><em>There's nothing called possible in this world, without you.<em>

* * *

><p><em>-12:00-<em>

"..."

Tai was always sitting outside his classroom, walking around, waiting for somebody to come

But he knew one thing, she already has a boyfriend

_And I don't think she would even care about me... ..._

_Why did I even agree letting her confess her feelings to Matt?_

_I'm such a goddamn fool!_

"Tai!"

"Hi-"

And he saw the loving couple just in front of him, while Sora waved to him...

"Hey, Tai! Stop stoning here. Don't you have better things to do?"

"Yeah, right."

Tai slowly turned away, clenching his fists tightly, he just knew one thing:

He didn't want to let Sora see or even feel the torture in his heart

"What's the matter, Tai?"

She let go of Matt's embrace and walked over to Tai, giving him a slight pat on his shoulder

"Nothing."

"What's wrong Tai? I-"

"Nothing. Have fun with Matt later.."

"CAN YOU JUST TELL-"

Before, she could even finish his sentence, he just walked away from Sora's sight...

While Sora could only just stand and stare at him...

...

_He has never left me before..._

_He always told me everything_

_What is wrong with him?_

Sora clenched her fists while trying her best not to let her tears flow...

"Is anything wrong?"

*sob*

Matt walked over and could see tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Nothing. *sob* Let's go."

And she left the other way...

_What's wrong with those two love birds. Obviously, something is wrong with that bastard_!

* * *

><p><em>-17:00-<em>

Tai kicked every football he saw. Kicked one by one with harder and tougher kicks.

He could not accept reality that they were together

When he knew that he could be the one who would be with Sora.

_I can't believe it. I thought he would reject her..._

_Never would I think that they would be together..._

**"TAI!"**

"Ye-"

And Matt punched right in Tai's face, and kicked him in the stomach.

"Urgh. Why did you have to do that?"

Matt pulled Tai's collar and raised him up.

"You know what you've done to Sora! Hurry up! **Tell me! What have you done!"**

"Nothing."

"Wha- What?"

"I just only wanted the both of you to be happy. Rather than all of the three of us to be hurt in a love triangle."

**"SHUT UP!"**

And Matt punched him right in the stomach.

"I never had any feelings for her at all!"

"Then, why are you betraying her trust like this!"

This time, Tai gave a tight slap on Matt's face.

"She wanted company. She did not even dare to ask you out as she was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Being rejected by the one she loves."

Tai stood still for a moment, it was just all too sudden for him to know.

Never did he knew that the one who broke Sora's heart,

was himself. Solely, himself.

* * *

><p><em>~Three years ago~<em>

"Tai, you idiot! You can't solve this problem without our help!"

"I can do this myself, Matt! I can fight Piedmon by myself with Agumon! I don't want anybody to get hurt."

_"_And you are going to sacrifice yourself, like this? Yeah right."

"I told you, I-"

**"ENOUGH!"**

Tai and Matt turned over and looked at Sora...

She clenched her fists so tightly that she was basically trembling, while tears slowly flowed down her cheeks...

"I'll go with you guys. Nobody wants you dead, Tai."

"Sora..."

She walked forward and whispered to Tai softly..

"There's_ nothing called possible in this world, without you."_

"I'll go with you Tai!"

"We'll all be supporting you!"

And he saw everyone stepping out to help destroy the darkness, but in his eyes, there was only one person who really touched his heart.

Sora.

* * *

><p><em>-17:50-<em>

_"..."_

He could not help it anymore, never had he felt so weak over someone before,

His best friend, His Classmate, His Playmate, His Soccer Teammate and his lover.

Sora.

And he just left the football field, back to his classroom.

"Hey, wait you idiot! You-"

_..._

_I don't know what could possibly happen to them_

_Well, I've done my goddamn part already!_

* * *

><p><em>-18:00-<em>

The first thing he did was to open his locker,

and he saw nothing but a small pink card in there.

_Tai,_

_I want to meet you at the football field at 18:00 sharp_

_I have something really important to tell you_

_Please don't be late like the last time!_

_Maybe this will be the last time I'm telling you this_

_Love,_

_Sora_

Tai looked at the note, and read it over and over again.

"Love?"

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>-18:05-<em>

_-Football Field-_

_Maybe, he's really pissed off at me..._

_It's already five minutes and he-_

_What am I thinking, maybe he has something on._

_He did not even reply my messages or my emails.._

_Seriously, what's wrong with-  
><em>

And she saw Tai running across the football field and finally stopped in front of her

"I- I'm sorry I'm lat- e! I just- received your- note!"

She felt her face turn red as she saw him panting while frantically taking out the note in his pocket.

"You jerk! You made me wait for so long~"

"I already told you I'm sorry!"

_She finally smiled._

"Haha! Glad you're back to normal!"

"I'm sorry back then. I knew I treated you too cold-"

"It's fine. It's over..."

"Kay."

She could not bring herself to look at Tai's face without blushing..

_My crest_

_Is that really what it is called, Love?_

_~Awkward moment of silence~_

"..."

* * *

><p><em>-18:08-<em>

"I thought you had something to tell me, Sora?"

"Uhhh... Yes!"

"Okay, tell me then. I'm always a good listener!"

"Oh stop that crap! ummmm... You know when we were small, people used to tease us as being a couple, as we played with each other all day long.."

"Yeah?"

"And I had this nightmare yesterday that I would marry Matt..."

**"HAHAHA! YOU KIDDING ME?"**

**"YES! THAT WAS SERIOUSLY FUNNY! ME BEING MATT'S WIFE? WHAT A JOKE!"**

"..."

"..."

* * *

><p><em>-18:11-<em>

"So, what is it?"

"Actually, I-"

Tai brought his hands on Sora's face, which made Sora blush really red.

"TAI! Wha- Wha-"

"I know what you are going to say-"

"What?"

"I love you."

And he kissed Sora on her lips, with a hint of sweetness on his rough lips...

Then, Sora finally relaxed and let her emotions and tears flow

While, both of them brought their hands and bodies closer to each other

"*sob* Tai... You didn't know how much I've waited for you to say those words to me..."

"I'm sorry. i'm just too reckless in loving you. I didn't want to hurt your feelings..."

"Tai... *sob* I love you. I don't want to be just friends anymore. I need somebody to-"

Then, Tai went forward and embraced Sora in his arms..."

"You silly girl, who said we would be just friends!"

"You jerk! You didn't know how hurt I was when you treated me so coldly..."

He let go of his hands and wiped the tears trickling from Sora's eyes

"I'm sorry... But I promise. I'll never hurt you again!"

"Tai.. You're so cute when you make your own promises~"

"Haha~ You're much more pretty when you smile too~"

"..."

_They stared at each other's eyes, holding the hands of their partner_

"See you tommorrow in school?"

"Okay, see you soon~"

_And they left the football field in different directions_

* * *

><p><em>Tai...<em>

_Thanks for everything_

_The memories and promises_

_I'll never leave you alone_

_Never_

* * *

><p><em><em>-エンド-<em>  
><em>


End file.
